


Moral High Ground

by writingramblr



Category: Dollhouse
Genre: Angst, Attack of the plot bunny, Depressing, Drabble, F/M, Older Woman/Younger Man, One-Sided Attraction, Series Spoilers, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 19:33:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1869759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingramblr/pseuds/writingramblr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adelle claims she picked Topher because he has no morals, but she knows that's a lie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moral High Ground

Adelle Dewitt liked to pretend she had ethics, moral standards, and the high ground in all situations that could arise in the Dollhouse. She knew that it had been wrong of her to abuse her position and to take on the persona of Miss Lonely Hearts, to do just that, avoid being lonely, so lonely, all the time.

The truth was, she couldn’t ever really admit the love she felt for the man she felt it for. He was more like a boy anyway, and he never would have returned the level of emotional weakness she held for him. He in turn wanted a level of perfection that didn’t even exist.

When she told Topher that she’d chosen him because he had no morals, she’d lied. She’d chosen him because he was the most brilliant mind she knew, and she _wanted_ him. It didn’t matter that the why was completely the opposite of what everyone believed.

It didn’t matter because, in the Dollhouse, the only reality was business. They were all working and they all had jobs to do. Becoming emotionally involved with the actives or with each other was out of the question.

There had been a moment of indiscretion, for them all, for Adelle herself and Topher especially.

The drug that had permeated the Dollhouse and even become airborne had wreaked havoc, but it had only been momentary. Luckily.

No one had completely forgotten what had happened while under the influence, and Adelle liked to pretend she had.

It was much better that way.

After the fiasco that had involved Sierra, Adelle could no longer deny the truth about Topher. He wasn’t a void of method, mind, and mechanics. He wasn’t a Doll. He was a human, and even he had his breaking point.

It made her realize that eventually he would become hers.

She prayed in vain that day would never come.

***

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> was re-watching Belonging and this happened. i literally jumped out of bed to write it. it's depressing b/c i'm in that kind of mood.


End file.
